1st Date
by nicole14
Summary: I would make it G, but just to be on the safe side. This is sort of an after-story to Lost Spirits, Newfound Feelings. Cole and Alyssa's first date. (Like I promised)
1. The question

Alright. After writing that last fic about Cole and Alyssa, I said that I would do a story on their first date, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I would've started sooner, I was just trying to update on my other story. But now, I'm focused on this fanfic. So, enjoy and R&R, to let me know what you think.  
  
First Date  
  
On the Animarium, Cole sits up in his tree, sorting out his thoughts. He was recalling the events that led up to the kiss that had happened with Alyssa, the day they returned from their research trip within the woods of Turtle Cove. Cole was looking forward to the upcoming weekend, when he and Alyssa would head back to the woods, maybe find a little down time, to talk. Although, they'd be in a different part of the woods.  
  
Not only because of the unfortunate encounter with the wolves, which the both of them, had completely unexpected, but also because they wanted to become more familiar with the whole area of Turtle Cove woods, and not just concentrate on one spot.  
  
Cole feels his eyes wander around the Animarium, in search of the one person he was hoping to find. Once his eyes land on her, at the table, engaged in a book she's heavily involved in, he smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. Realizing that he can safely watch her, without the possibility of her growing uncomfortable by it, considering she's so involved in the book she's currently reading.  
  
While Alyssa concentrates on her book, completely oblivious, to her current surroundings, Cole watches her in admiration, in a trance-like state. He stays focused on her, not even aware that Taylor was approaching him. He doesn't even notice her presense, until he hears her say, "you stare any harder, and you'll burn your eyes out."  
  
Cole snaps out of his daze, and looks down to see a grinning Taylor, standing in front of him. He finds his voice, "Taylor." Taylor nods her head, acknowledging that he had called her. He asks her, folding his arms over his chest, "how long have you been standing there?"  
  
Taylor shakes her head, "not long." Cole nods his head, and starts to look back at Alyssa, until Taylor continues, "just....long enough to know that a certain red ranger has apparently grown a....crush on a certain white ranger, huh?" Cole looks down at Taylor, and questions, innocently, "what do you mean, Taylor?"  
  
Taylor sees right through it, "come-on Cole. Don't try to act like Mr. Innocent. I know that you like Alyssa, and that she likes you. All of us know it actually. Or else that kiss wouldn't have happened when you two came back." Cole looks at Taylor, a little surprised, at that last statement.  
  
"Really?" is the only word that comes from his mouth. Taylor leans up a little, to whisper, "really. Now, what I would suggest....is that you go over there, and talk to her." Cole shakes his head, "I couldn't do that." Taylor asks him, "why can't you?" Cole shrugs his shoulders, "well...." while he stops to think, Taylor slowly shakes her head, with a smile on her face, from side-to-side, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Cole finally looks up and shakes his head, "I....guess I don't know." Taylor confirms, waving a hand in Alyssa's direction, "so then...go over there." Cole looks to Alyssa, and almost considers it, when he almost goes into another trance. But then he turns back to Taylor, and jumps from his sitting spot in the tree. He looks to Taylor and questions, "what do I say?"  
  
Taylor looks a little puzzled, "huh?" Cole explains, "in other words, lets say.....I go over there, but....what do I say to her?" Taylor purses her lips together, and then looks up, wondering what he can say to Alyssa. Then she looks back to Cole, and suggests, "ask her out!" Cole questions, "out where?" Taylor almost laughs, but answers, "as in...out on a date." Cole looks at Taylor, like she's lost it, "are you serious?"  
  
Taylor nods her head, "yeah, I am." While Cole looks at Taylor, she explains, "Cole...its obvious that you two like each-other. Why, your not seeing it, I don't know....but you wanna take that chance." While Cole studies Taylor's serious expression, Taylor tries to scare him, "before Danny does." Cole looks confused, "huh?"  
  
Taylor laughs, "just kidding. Now seriously, go over there!", and from there, she gives Cole, a little push. He stumbles a little, but regains his balance. He stands feet before Alyssa. And...if he thought he was about to go into a trance then, he was definetely about to go into one now. Just thinking of her, made him want to smile.  
  
The only thing that concerned him, was how she felt about him. Although, truthfully, Taylor had a point. Alyssa didn't run off screaming, after Cole had leaned down to kiss her. If anything, she responded. Cole turns to Taylor, for a brief second, who's nodding her head, and waving her hand in Alyssa's direction, to try and encourage him.  
  
Cole turns around, in the other direction, to see Danny and Max, and Princess Shayla also encouraging him. Cole first looks to Danny, who nods his head, and gives him a thumbs up. Then he looks to Max, who waves both of his hands in Alyssa's direction, also trying to encourage his friend. Then Cole turns to Princess Shayla, who's standing there, with an encouraging smile on her face. She nods her head three times, and then Cole nods back, and approaches Alyssa.  
  
Cole leans over and calls out, "Alyssa?" Alyssa looks up from the book she's reading, to look up into a pair of handsome eyes. She smiles, "hey, Cole," and then puts her book down on the table. Then she looks up to him, and asks, flashing that smile that almost melts him inside, "what's up?"  
  
Cole looks from Alyssa, up to Danny, Max, and Princess Shayla, and to Taylor, who had just recently joined them. They all nod their heads ecstatically in encouragement. Cole turns from them, back to Alyssa. He reaches over and takes both of her hands, sort of silently asking her to stand up. She does and stands right in front of him.  
  
He looks down at her, and shyly starts, "okay, um....after what happened when....we came back from our research, kind of....trip...." he stops, while Alyssa nods her head, smiling at how shy he appears to be. Cole fights to find his words, "look, I was wondering if.....maybe I could....take you out sometime? For...lunch or something?"  
  
Alyssa looks up at Cole, who looks back at her, still a little shyly. Fortunately for him, Alyssa makes things a little easier for him, when she smiles and replies, "yeah." Cole's eyebrows raise up, both in joy and surprise, "really?" Alyssa smiles, with a nod of her head, "absolutely, I'd....I'd like that."  
  
Cole nods, with a smile, "great. Um....when's the best time for you?" Alyssa thinks on that for a minute, and answers, "well, um.....since tomorrow's Saturday, I don't have any classes, so....I'm free then." Cole nods again, "great. So then....tomorrow's okay?" Alyssa nods, with a bright smile, "tomorrow's great." Cole nods his head again, and continues to smile at Alyssa.  
  
She smiles back, when they both turn, when all of their friends, walk over to them. While Taylor walks over to Alyssa, Danny and Max walk over to Cole. They start to talk, when the well containing the holy water, starts to erupt. When Princess Shayla sees it bubbling, she calls out, "rangers!", and runs over to it.  
  
The others turn to see what Princess Shayla was calling for, and when they see the well erupting, they all run over to see what's happening in Turtle Cove. When Princess Shayla sees it, she cries out, "its another org." Taylor confirms firmly, "lets go," and from there, runs from the Animarium, the others closely behind. The last thing that's heard, is Princes Shayla's vice, who calls out, "be careful, rangers!" 


	2. The Battle Pt 1

I hope you guys liked the last chapter. By the way, I apologize if doing that gets on your nerves. Where I say their name, and then what they are. Ex: Taylor (Yellow Eagle). I just liked doing that better, than to have to keep saying (Yellow Eagle Ranger), when its obvious that they're already morphed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The org, Hurricane Org, was walking through town, destroying anything in sight, and terrorizing people in the process. One woman had fallen, and was starting to pick herself back up, when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She screams out, as she flies through the air.  
  
Hurricane Org laughs, while he spins her around. But he turns around, when he hears a voice call out, "let her go, Org!" Hurricane Org turns around to see himself facing the wild force rangers. He challenges them, "and if I don't....what're you going to do about it?" Taylor (Yellow Eagle), yells out, getting into a defensive stance, "you'll soon find out!" Hurricane Org responds, "don't make me laugh!"  
  
But then he turns around, and throws the woman. Taylor quickly jumps in the air, using her wings to guide her, as she catches the woman, before she can hit the ground, and endure any serious injury. When they safely land, Taylor asks the woman, who shakes uncontrollably, "are you okay?" The woman nods her head, and then Taylor ushes her in the other direction, "hurry! Get to safety!"  
  
The woman nods her head, and starts to run off. Taylor starts to turn around to face the org, when he hits her with a small blast. She stumbles, but regains her balance. Then she points to the org, "your going to pay for that!" Hurricane Org challenges her, "oh yeah?" Taylor calls back, "yeah!" And then she jumps into the air, once again, and heads straight for the org.  
  
Before he can aim another blast at her, Taylor grabs him, and flings him through the air. She travels a few feet with him still in her grasp, before letting him go. Hurricane Org yells out, as he hits the ground. Taylor lands next to her friends, where Cole (Red Lion) says, "nice job, Taylor!" Taylor responds, "thanks!" and then she says, "lets take him down!"  
  
The others agree, and start to charge for the org, who braces himself for their attacks. When Danny (Black Bison) goes to kick at him, Hurricane Org takes a hand to block his leg, and then knock him down. Max (Blue Shark) also tries to punch him, but ends up, getting knocked over himself.  
  
When Taylor goes to strike him, Hurricane Org replies, "you aren't getting the best of me again!" And then he knocks her down, with a blast from his hand. Cole starts to punch him, when the org knocks his hand away. And then, when Cole tries to kick him, the org grabs his foot, and throws it. Cole attempts to flip around in the air, when the org gives him a square kick in the stomach.  
  
Cole lands square on his back, next to the others, while Alyssa (White Tiger) attempts to fight off the org. When the org lays eyes on her, he taunts her, "oh, how cute! A little girl on the team, trying to help her friends!" Alyssa points at him, "take that back!" The org taunts her some more, "well, it doesn't matter, because just like them, you'll only end up being destroyed!" Alyssa challenges, "oh, yeah? We'll see about that!"  
  
And from there, she jumps in the air, and kicks at the org, who stumbles. When Alyssa lands, she looks to the org, and braces herself, as he starts to charge. He tries to punch her, but she blocks his hand, and knocks him back. He attempts to hit her several more times, but she keeps on blocking. After he falls to the ground, for the last time, Alyssa challenges him, "is that the best you've got?"  
  
Alyssa yells back, "yeah, right! You haven't seen anything yet!" Unfortunately, before Alyssa can duck out of the way, the org throws a blast at her. But instead of it, hitting her, Alyssa feels herself, fly through the air. She yells out, while the org sends her flying, with her, still tight in her grip.  
  
The others stand to their feet, and Cole yells out, "let her go!" Hurricane Org turns to the others, Alyssa still tight in his grip, "yeah, right! Try and stop me!" Cole yells out, as he charges for the org. He and the others try to attack, but the org goes right through each and every one of them.  
  
They all land right back to the ground again, and when Alyssa sees them fall, she cries out, "guys!" The others look up to her, looking a little helpless. The org turns to them, and says, "you really want your ranger friend back, come and get her!" The org throws Alyssa out of his grasp, and she falls to the ground hard.  
  
Luckily, because of the protective suit, she's wearing, the fall doesn't inflict too much damage on her. Although, the org makes it worse, when he grabs Alyssa, by the shoulder, and forces her to rise to her feet. She looks up at him, through her helmet, and tries to break free, when he says, "now, who's putting the moves on who, white ranger?"  
  
Alyssa glares at him, and starts to fight him off, when the org lifts her up, and hurtles him over her shoulder. Alyssa flies through the air, and then lands with her friends, on her back. Cole gets over to her first, "Alyssa!" She looks to him, and he helps her to her feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
As the others join them, Alyssa nods her head, "I'm fine." And then, they all turn back to the org, who says, "its all over for you now, rangers!" And then he laughs, while each of them, glares at him, through their helmets, wondering what move he'll make next. 


	3. The Battle Pt 2

Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hoped it wouldn't end up happening, (taking forever to update), and it almost did. Its mainly because it was difficult writing the battling scene, without knowing exactly what I was talking about, and at the same time, not confusing you guys. Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hurricane Org continues laughing, a few seconds longer, before launching a blast at the rangers. Taylor cries out, "watch out!" The rangers just manage to dodge it, landing softly on the ground. Once they all stand back up to their feet, Taylor speaks up, defensively, "lets finish this!"  
  
The others agree, and charge for the org. Hurricane Org launches another blast at them, but they surpass it, and continue to charge. Max and Danny (Blue Shark and Black Bison), each jump into the air, and do a double-team kick on the org, who stumbles, and struggles to keep his balance.  
  
And then Taylor takes her crystal sabor, and slashes at the org, who falls to the ground. He struggles to pick himself up, which he does, only to be knocked down again, by Cole and Alyssa, who finish the job, with another double-team.  
  
The org lands on his back again, and only after Cole and Alyssa land, does he pick himself up, and attempt to maintain balance. He looks straight ahead, at them, and points, "you're all going to pay for that!"  
  
To which, Taylor calls out, "not if we can help it!" And then all the rangers launch a small blast from their crystal sabors at him. But it forms a conjoint blast, which goes right through the org. Hurricane Org just manages to stay to his feet, while Cole yells out, "guys, lets use the jungle sword and finish this!"  
  
To which, Taylor agrees, "good idea, Cole!" And then, the rangers use their weapons, and conjoin them, to form the sword. Once they're all in position, Cole yells out, "jungle sword! Savage slash!" And then, the rangers launch it at the org, who blows up and forms a puddle of the green goo, (whatever that stuff is).  
  
Toxica and Jindrax appear from a corner, and Toxica uses her staff to re- summon the org's spirit. "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen org new life!" And with that, Hurricane Org grows into giant form.  
  
The rangers witness this, but then raise their sabors to the sky, to summon their wild zords. "Wild Zords, Descend!" And from the sky, their zords travel to the ground. "Wild Zords Combine!" Cole adds an additional, "Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode!" And with that, their zords form the megazord, in that mode.  
  
The rangers jump aboard their megazord, and get ready for action. They look to see Hurricane Org let off a hurricane wind. Cole yells out, "look out!" Unfortunately, the megazord doesn't have time to get out of the way, and so the hurricane wind grabs the megazord and then throws it to the side.  
  
And inside, the rangers brace themselves, trying not to be thrown around. When the org starts towards the megazord, to hit it again, Cole yells out, "wild zords, you've got to stand up!" The wild zords, within the megazord rises to its feet, and then reaches up and grabs the org's first arm that threatens to hit it again.  
  
And then it grabs the other arm, and begins to struggle with the org. Then Taylor yells out, "let go and attack!" The megazord releases the org, but then strikes back. And the org loses his balance and topples over. And then Max calls out, seeing the org struggling to stand, "Girafe Zord, attack!"  
  
The giraffe slashes multiple times into the org's chest, who grunts and falls back. He starts to attack, when Alyssa cries out, "elephant armor!" And the elephant blocks the org's attack. Then the megazord hits him again, and he falls back into several buildings.  
  
Unfortunately, when he stands up, he launches another hurricane wind at the megazord. Cole cries out, "watch out!" And luckily, the megazord just dodges the hurricane wind, threatening to launch it to the side again.  
  
And then the org falls back to the ground, unable to stand up, when Cole cries out, "lets finish this, guys!" The others nod, and then Taylor agrees, "you got it, Cole!" And then all the rangers cry out, "Pachyderm Crusher Mode!"  
  
And with that, the megazord winds up the trunk sword, like a whip, and it slashes into the org, with a blinding surge of power. Hurricane Org is struck with the blast, slowly falls back, and explodes. From inside the megazord, the rangers cheer to yet another victory.  
  
Spoiler: And as I promised, next chapter, Cole and Alyssa have their date! 


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4  
  
The rangers have returned to the Animarium. Taylor and Cole talk, while Alyssa talks with the Princess, and Max and Danny. Cole walks over to the tree, he's most often found at, Taylor not far behind, arms folded over her chest. "What's up, Cole?" Cole turns to Taylor, and explains, "I need your help." Taylor looks concerned, "with what?"  
  
"With my and Alyssa's date." Taylor looks relieved, "oh, alright. Well, what's up?" To which Cole explains, "well, the thing is, I wanted to wait until just before the sunset." Taylor looks confused, "to do what?" Cole answers again, "take her out." Taylor questions him again, "what were you thinking of doing?"  
  
To which Cole answers, a sparkle in his eyes, "a picnic under the sunset." Taylor looks amazed, "oh, wow, Cole. That's so sweet!" Cole nods his head, with a smile, "thanks. But, I was thinking, since you know her pretty well...." Taylor encourages him to speak, "yeah?" Cole asks her, "well, do you know what she likes?"  
  
Taylor brings a hand to her chin, to think, looking to the ceiling. A minute later, she looks to Cole and answers, "well, I do know that she happens to like tacos. And chips. Although, I guess anyone loves chips." Cole nods his head, "okay." Taylor nods her head, "yep. And....I could help you in those departments. And....she loves cinnamon rolls."  
  
Cole nods his head, "great. Thanks, Taylor." Taylor nods her head, "no problem. And now...for step 2." Cole asks, with a shrug of his shoulders, "what's step 2?" To which Taylor replies, grabbing his arm, and walking, taking him with her, "its time to do some shopping!"  
  
When they start to pass the tables, where the others are talking, Taylor calls out over her shoulder, "we'll be back in a flash!" And from there, she and Cole exit through a door, from the Animarium. The others watch them, and laugh.  
  
But Alyssa turns back to the Princess, who says, nodding her head, "but honestly, I don't think there's anything to worry about, Alyssa." While Alyssa nods her head, a smile on her fae, the Princess says, nodding her head, and smiling, "if anything, I'd say Cole's pretty fond of you."  
  
Alyssa looks hopeful, "you think so?" Max speaks up for the Princess, "we know so, Alyssa." Alyssa smiles from Danny, to Max, to the Princess, "thanks, everyone." The Princess smiles at Alyssa, Max nods, and Danny gives her a thumbs-up.  
  
And then Max suddenly realizes something, "hey, now that we're on the subject, I wonder where they went." Danny looks over and shakes his head, in wonder. Alyssa and the Princess turn to each-other, and then to Max and Danny, and shrug their shoulders.  
  
Alright, sorry if that sucked, but I wasn't sure how else to end that chapter. Anyways, no more stalling, next chapter, Cole and Alyssa have their date. 


	5. The Date

Chapter 5  
  
A few hours later, around 6:30, everyone helps Cole and Alyssa to get ready for their date. Taylor and the Princess help Alyssa to get ready, and Max and Danny help Cole to get ready. It doesn't take too long for Max and Danny to help Cole get ready.  
  
Because twenty minutes after helping him get ready, Cole emerges from the guys' side of the temple ruins, with Danny and Max following. He wears a pair of jeans and a red collared shirt. He walks over to the table, and sits with Max and Danny, while they all wait for the girls.  
  
Its all of minutes later, that Alyssa and the Princess emerge from the girl's side of the temple ruins. (Taylor had helped out, as much as she could, before leaving to help Cole out, by setting up.) When Cole lays eyes on Alyssa, its like fireworks go off in his eyes. Especially when she smiles at him.  
  
Cole smiles back, as he watches her approach him in a pink and white top, with sequins embedded around the waist, and stretch jeans. She wears her hair with white chopsticks, pinning it up. Two strands of hair, in curls, along the side of her face.  
  
She walks over to Cole, who stands up and takes her hands. He smiles at her, and says, "wow. You look....amazing, Alyssa." She smiles back, "thank you. You cleaned up nicely, yourself." They smile at each-other, a moment longer, before Cole says, "oh, uh....we better get going."  
  
Alyssa nods her head, with a smile, "okay," and then Cole lets her left hand go, to grab something. Alyssa wonders, "what is that, Cole?" Cole turns around, and reveals to Alyssa, that he's holding a blind-fold. "This I need you to wear."  
  
Alyssa smiles suspiciously at him, but agrees. "Okay." Cole smiles and then brings the blind-fold around her eyes. He gently ties it, and then asks her, "can you see anything?" Alyssa shakes her head, "no." Max decides to test her, "how many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
He places four fingers in front of her. Alyssa slowly shakes her head, "I don't have a clue." With that, Cole asks her, "ready to go?" She nods her head, "uh-huh."  
  
He smiles, "great," and then takes both of her hands, and carefully and slowly leads her towards the exit of the Animarium. Their friends watch after them, waving and smiling.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Alyssa asks him, "Cole, are we almost there?" Cole nods his head, "yep. Not too much farther." He leads her to a nice picnicing area. It was also feet before one of Turtle Cove's lake. A nice little spot for any occasion.  
  
He looks to see Taylor places some last minute finishes on the picnic. She had layed out the blanket, and put everything in its place. She looks up and waves with a smile, when she sees him. He smiles back and waves.  
  
Then he turns to Alyssa, and says, "Alyssa, do me a favor, and stay right here. I'll be right back." Alyssa nods her head, "okay," and waits while Cole walks over to Taylor. She holds out her hand, and Cole shakes it gratefully. "Taylor, I can't thank you enough for helping me out."  
  
Taylor shakes her head, "no problem, Cole. We're friends....and I'm glad to help out." And then she adds with a smile, "besides," Cole looks to her, and she answers him, "I know how special first dates are. And I know how special you wanted to make this for her."  
  
Cole smiles gratefully again, "I owe you one." Taylor giggles a bit, and concludes, "alright. I'll see you two when you get back." Cole nods his head, "alright, thanks," and then watches as Taylor heads off in the opposite direction towards the animarium.  
  
Cole watches her walk off, smiling with a shake of his head. And then he turns to Alyssa, and walks over to her. He takes both of her hands, and stops her, just feet before the picnic. And then he asks her, starting to untie the blind-fold. "Ready?" Alyssa nods her head, "yep," and then Cole says, "okay," and takes off the blind-fold.  
  
Alyssa looks at the scene before her, and gasps, with a smile in astonishment. "Oh, wow!" And then she turns to Cole, "Cole, this is beautiful!" Cole smiles nervously, "you really like it?" Alyssa smiles, with a laugh, "like it? I love it! Its perfect!" And then she turns to Cole, and kisses his cheek.  
  
"This was really sweet." Cole smiles at Alyssa, and then takes her hands. "Well, first dates are special. And your special to me, Alyssa. So, I wanted to make everything perfect." Alyssa smiles at him and says, "well, trust me, you wouldn't have to add another thing to this. Its perfect already," and then she smiles again.  
  
Cole smiles back at her, and then asks her, "are you hungry?" To which Alyssa answers, "now that you mention it, I'm starving." Cole laughs and then leads her over. They both take spots on the blanket, and then Cole says, "well, with a little help from a friend, I got your favorite."  
  
Alyssa smiles at him, and then looks down as Cole reaches inside of the picnic basket. "Oh wow, tacos!" Alyssa laughs and then asks him, crossing her arms, "did Taylor tell you I loved tacos?" Cole wonders, "how'd you know?"  
  
To which Alyssa answers, "well, I remember when it was Taylor and I as rangers. And one night, after a battle, the two of us went out for some tacos." Cole nods his head, "a-hah! That's how she'd know. But it makes sense." Alyssa laughs, and then grabs a plate, and puts a taco on it. Cole does the same, and then the two start eating.  
  
Cole gets half-way through his taco, when Alyssa asks him, "Cole?" He turns to her, "yeah?" She almost hesitates, before asking, "do you ever...think about...your tribe? The people you left behind, before you became a ranger?"  
  
Cole looks to the lake, and thinks on her question for a moment, before answering, "I....yeah, I do. I wonder if they're okay. How they're doing. If they might be thinking about me, and whether or not....if I did go back, if they might recognize me at all."  
  
Alyssa seems confused, "what do you mean?" And Cole explains further, "well, I know that I must've changed a lot since I came here. Maybe not completely in a physical way, but...since I've learned to adapt with this environment, I think I've changed since then. And I think they'll notice that much." Alyssa nods her head, and then asks him again, "so....would you ever go back?"  
  
Cole thinks on it for a minute, before answering, "no." Alyssa wonders, "how come?" And Cole answers, "once I was old enough, it was my destiny, to find my parents, and make a new life for myself. They were happy and caring enough to raise me until it was time, to leave. And, anyways, to be honest," he stops and then takes Alyssa's right hand.  
  
"I think I'm happier, where I am right now." Alyssa smiles at Cole, and then gives his hand a small squeeze. "Me, too." Cole smiles at Alyssa, before asking her, "how about you and...your dad? Have you talked to him recently?"  
  
Alyssa nods her head, "yep. I talked to him last week. And.....according to what he told me, he's doing great." And then she tells him, raising her eyebrows, "he even told me that he met someone." Cole's eyebrows raise in wonder, "really? Who?"  
  
And Alyssa explains, "he told me her name is Darcelle. And, he was at a restaurant a few days before we talked, and he bumped into her." While Cole nods his head, Alyssa continues a little farther, "they're getting together in a few days, is what he told me."  
  
Cole smiles, "cool. I hope everything works out for them." Alyssa nods her head, "me, too. Its been a long time since I've seen my dad so happy. I really want him to be." Cole nods his head, and then asks her, "are you?" Alyssa looks confused, "am I what?" And Cole wonders, "are you okay with him dating?"  
  
Alyssa nods her head, "oh, yeah. After my mother passed away, my dad was just never the same again. He was almost never happy. I haven't seen him smile in, I don't know how long. And I can guess that leaving to become a ranger, certainly didn't help lifting his spirits. I think that dating would be like.....a step up for him."  
  
Cole nods his head, and says, "I hope everything works out for him." Alyssa nods her head, "thanks. So do I." And then she smiles again.  
  
The two continue talking for about twenty more minutes, enjoying desert, when Alyssa looks up into the sky, and exclaims, "oh Cole, look! The sun's starting to set!" Cole looks up and sees that indeed, Alyssa is right. The sky becomes a pretty wave of colors, as the sun begins to set.  
  
Alyssa smiles up at the sky in amazement, "wow! Its so beautiful." Cole looks to Alyssa and agrees, with a smile, "yeah....you are." Alyssa turns to Cole and smiles. He smiles back, and then leans over and brushes his lips over hers, the two sharing a kiss, right under the sunset. He holds his lips against hers a moment, before slowly drawing back.  
  
Alyssa looks up at Cole and smiles. He smiles back, as she snuggles close to him, bringing her head to his shoulder. Cole leans his head against Alyssa's, while the two enjoy watching the rest of the sunset.  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
Cole and Alyssa had been on their date, nearly an hour and a half, when Cole looks around, and notices, that since the sun had set, it was becoming a little dark. He whispers, "Alyssa?" Alyssa, who's head was still on Cole's shoulder, responds, "uh-huh?"  
  
And Cole responds, "should we be heading back to the animarium? Its starting to get late." Alyssa takes her head from Cole's shoulder, and looks around. And then she sits up, "oh! Your right. We should get going." And with that, the two rise to their feet, and begin to gather up everything, placing things back into the basket.  
  
Alyssa gathers up the blanket, and begins to fold it. Once its all done, she starts to carry it along, with her and Cole, when he offers, "I can take that." She asks him, "are you sure?" Cole nods his head, "uh-huh," and then takes the blanket.  
  
But once Alyssa notices he has both the blanket and basket with him, she offers to take the basket. "Okay. I'll take the basket," and then she laughs. Cole smiles, "okay," and then hands it to her. And then, the two walk hand-in-hand, back in the direction of the animarium.  
  
Alright. One last chapter. And it'll be up a lot sooner than it took me to get this one up. By the way, sorry this chapter took like literally an eternity. I finished it about two months ago, its just that my internet service got cut off. (Long-term)  
  
Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think. Remember, one last chapter after this. It may be really short (a lot shorter than this one, I can tell you that), but hopefully you'll like it. Anyways, I'll be updating a.s.a.p. 


	6. Returning Home

Hi. I'm really sorry this last chapter took so long. I had it ready a long time ago, its just that I tried several times to post it, and something would happen, and my computer wouldn't respond. I don't know what it was, but I hope you guys haven't given up on me, yet.  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and for reading this story. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, and I'm glad that I could do it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Cole and Alyssa return to the Animarium. They walk in, placing the blanket and basket on the table. And then Cole glances at his watch. "Hmm, just about 8:30. I wonder where everyone is." Alyssa smiles, with a small shrug of her shoulders, taking a look around, "I'm sure they're all around here somewhere."  
  
Cole nods his head, "maybe your right." Alyssa nods her head, with a small smile, turning her attention to him. She takes both of his hands, and smiles, "I had a really nice time tonight, Cole. Thank you for a wonderful date." Cole smiles, relieved, "you really liked it?" Alyssa smiles, "it was perfect. I had a terrific time."  
  
"Thanks," and with that, she leans up and brushes her lips over his cheek. She holds her lips against his cheek a few more seconds, before slowly pulling away. And she starts for her and Taylor's side of the temple ruins, saying, "good-night."  
  
Cole smiles, "good-night, Alyssa." Alyssa smiles, before turning around and walking out of sight. Cole watches her leave, a smile on his face, before turning around to head for the guys' side of the temple ruins. He takes all of four or five steps, before he's pulled out of sight by Danny and Max, who weren't too far ahead, waiting.  
  
Cole almost immediately starts laughing, once he gets inside. He turns to both of his friends, "hey, guys. What was that all about?" Danny starts off, "we were wondering....you...you know...uh-" but Max helps him out, finishing the sentence, "how did it go? What happened? You know....details?"  
  
Cole smiles, before slowly shaking his head. "Alright, lets see. Well...you know what my surprise was, right?" Max wonders, "the picnic by the lake?" Cole nods his head, "right. And...well everything was perfect. Some stuff, I'm keeping between Alyssa and me, but...I can tell you guys, that I had a really great time, and Alyssa told me she did, too."  
  
Max and Danny look to each-other for a brief moment, before turning back to Cole, and nodding their heads. Cole laughs once more, saying, "now come-on, guys. Lets get to bed, huh?" Max glances at his watch, "so soon? Its just after 8:30."  
  
Cole shrugs his shoulders, "sure. I am a little tired. And...I want to wake up a little early tomorrow." While Max and Danny climb onto their beds, Max wonders, fluffing his pillows, "any particular reason?" Cole smiles, shaking his head, "night, guys."  
  
Max laughs and Danny joins him, both of them saying, "night, Cole." And with that, the guys settle into bed.  
  
At the Girls' Side  
  
Alyssa folds back her blankets, climbing into bed. She turns around to face Taylor and Princess Shayla, who're both sitting on Taylor's bed. She looks to them, and smiles when Taylor asks her, "so...how'd it go?" Alyssa smiles, and starts to explain.  
  
"It was...in one word...perfect. He had a picnic set up right by the lake, and...well, with large thanks to Taylor," she stops and smiles, and Taylor smiles back. "He got some of my favorite foods. Tacos, chips, sodas and cinnamon rolls. And...well we talked for a little while, and then....while we watched the sun set...."  
  
Alyssa stops there, and tries her best to hide her blush. Taylor notices this, and encourages her friend. "And then what happened? You can try, but you can't hide that blush." That comment causes Alyssa to laugh, and Taylor and Princess Shayla join her.  
  
But once the laughter dies down, Alyssa manages to say, "he kissed me." While Princess Shayla raises her eyebrows with a smile, Taylor manages to say, "he kissed you?" Alyssa nods her head, and gets a distant look in her eye, saying, "right as the sun was setting."  
  
Princess Shayla gasps in amazement, "a kiss under the sunset? Oh, that's sweet! And so romantic." The three women share one more laugh, before Princess Shayla suddenly turns in another direction, and slightly smiles.  
  
Alyssa notices this, and wonders, "is something wrong, Princess Shayla?" Princess Shayla rises from Taylor's bed, saying, "oh, nothing's wrong. Its just time for me to check on the wild zords, is all." Alyssa nods her head, and Taylor slightly smiles, while Princess Shayla turns to them briefly.  
  
"Um...why don't we continue our talk in the morning?" Alyssa nods her head, "good idea. See you in the morning, Princess Shayla." Princess Shayla smiles, "good-night, Alyssa. And...I'm glad to hear you had a nice time tonight." Alyssa smiles, "thanks."  
  
Princess Shayla smiles, turning to Taylor, "good-night, Taylor." Taylor nods her head, "goodnight, Princess." Princess Shayla smiles once more, before making her exit. The girls watch her leave, before Taylor turns to her fellow ranger, and asks her, "so, Alyssa. If Cole asked you out again, would you say yes?"  
  
Alyssa nods her head, "sure. We had a lot of fun, and I really like him." Taylor nods her head, while Alyssa wonders, growing a little suspicious, "what're you getting at, Taylor?" Taylor quickly shakes her head, "nothing in particular."  
  
While Alyssa smiles suspiciously, Taylor turns out the light, "night, Alyssa. See you in the morning." Alyssa almost laughs, but holds back, "goodnight." And with that, the two female rangers fall asleep.  
  
From the other side of the temple ruins, the guys are also fast asleep. Cole and Alyssa, with one-another and the date on their minds, while they sleep. 


End file.
